Kilrathi Empire "Bloodfang" Space Superiority Fighter
Name: Bloodfang Superfighter Craft: kilrathi Empire Bloodfang Superfighter Type: Superfighter Scale: starfighter Length: 30 meters (estimated) Skill: starfighter pilot Crew: 1 Cargo Capacity: 3.1 metric tons Consumables: 12 days Maneuverability: 3D+2 Space: 11 Atmosphere: 435; 1,250 km/h Hull: 3D Shields: 6D+1 Sensors *Passive: 27 / 0D+2 *Scan: 53 / 1D+1 *Search: 107 / 2D *Focus: 3 / 2D+2 Weapons *'2 Standard Tachyon Guns '(firelinked) : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 1D+1 Space Range: 1-3/6/12 Atmosphere Range: 10-300/600/1,200m Damage: 4D+1 *'2 Standard Plasma Guns '(firelinked) : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 1D Space Range: 1-3/6/12 Atmosphere Range: 10-300/600/1,200m Damage: 4D+1 *'Standard Heat Seeker (HS) Missile' : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 4D Space Range: 1-3/6/9 Atmosphere Range: 10-300/600/900m Ammo: 3; 1 triple hardpoint mount Damage: 10D *'Standard Image Recognition (IR) Missile' : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 3D+1 Space Range: 1-4/8/24 Atmosphere Range: 10-400/800/2,400m Ammo: 3; 1 triple hardpoint mount Damage: 6D+1 *'Long Range Friend-or-Foe (LRIFF) Missile' : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 4D+1 Space Range: 1-4/8/24 Atmosphere Range: 10-400/800/2,400m Ammo: 3; 1 triple hardpoint mount Damage: 6D+1 *'Electronic Counter Measure Module' : Fire Arc: all Crew: 1 Skill: sensors Space Range: 1-5/10/20 Atmosphere Range: 10-500/1,000/2,000m Effects: Enemy Sensors and Fire Control -3D *'Countermeasure Pod Dispenser' : Fire Arc: aft Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: sensors Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-5/10/20 Atmosphere Range: 10-500/1,000/2,000m Ammo: 12 Effects: Enemy Sensors and Fire Control -1D Gear: *Ejection Seat: This accessory allows the vehicle's crew and passengers to safely disembark while it is still in mid-flight. It can be used as the vehicle is being destroyed. Description: The Bloodfang is, simply put, the finest starfighter ever fielded by the Empire of Kilrah. Designed and continuously revised only for the personal use of Crown Prince Thrakhath nar Kiranka and his elite guards, the Bloodfangs very existence represents a completely alien way of thinking. For the Kilrathi, the expense and difficulty of developing and producing a fighter in such small numbers is fully justified; Lord Thrakhath is their military leader and finest pilot, and it stands to reason that he deserves a weapon representative of his stature. For its human counterparts, the Bloodfang was a confusing threat that should by all rights appear in full scale service at any moment. In fact, Capt. Christopher Blair's 2667 encounter with a Bloodfang lead directly to the initial design specification for the Excalibur-class fighter. (A version of the Bloodfang actually entered service over a decade earlier; it simply never saw combat and therefore was unknown to the Confederation before the destruction of K'Tithrak Mang). Bloodfangs served from the mid-2650s to the end of the war. They were flown only by Prince Thrakhath and members of the elite Blood Most Noble squadron. Only three Bloodfangs were ever reported lost: two in personal combat with Col. Blair and a third in a hard landing on a human colony (the pilot survived the landing only to be killed by a local laborer; the fighter was never recovered). Source *Wing Commander Encyclopedia: Bloodfang *Wing Commander Information Center: Bloodfang Superfighter *The Wing Commander Role Playing Game (page 302) *thedemonapostle